Another Chloe
by Shy Butterfly
Summary: I can't summarys it but please read it.Chlex Complete
1. Default Chapter

Another Chloe  
By Shy Butterfly  
  
Disclaimer: Okay people as much as I would like it but I don't own the characters from Smallville.  
  
I think I should warn you because my English is not really good so please over look the mistakes I made. Thanks!!!   
  
They were in Gabe Sullivan's office at the plant and it was just getting dark outside. He was in a late meeting with his boss Lex Luthor as Chloe came in the room. She came in without hearing the protests that were coming from her dad's secretary a little red-head in the late twenties.  
  
Till now she let her head hung down but the secretary was getting on her nerves. Suddenly she turned around and screamed at her: "Fuck off already just leave I won't disturb them long." As the secretary was about to protest they heard a deep charming voice who told her it was alright to let Chloe stay.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath then looked once more at the woman in front of her and apologized for her behaviour. As the red-head had left the room Chloe turned around and looked fist at Lex thanked him for letting her stay then turned to her father. She stared at her father and then opened her mouth to speak: "I need to go to Metropolis for the next two weeks." As her father was about to protest that she can't do it because of school she silenced him with a simple look of her had that clearly said don't interrupt me I'm not finished yet.  
  
She opened her bag and took out a notebook: "I've asked all my teachers for the homework of the next to weeks and I've already done them. So there is no need to worry about it. I have refilled our fridge and talked to Lana and Pete. I couldn't find Clark so I talked to his mother and she will tell him that I'm gone the next weeks. Lana and Pete also agreed to take over the Torch for me while I'm gone and I'm sure Clark will help them." explained Chloe.  
  
Her father was shocked: "So you say everybody knew before me that you are going and you haven't even asked me if you could go Chloe?" he asked in an angry voice. "That you have understood correctly and I didn't ask you because your permission is this time not important to me." she said in a calm voice. The emotions she felt were anger, pain, sadness, madness, grief and rage but she didn't want them to see this. She wore just like Lex most of the time a mask just that her mask was a bit brighter. She didn't want other people to see how she is feeling not since her mother had left. She was as got as Lex at slipping this mask on and off. Gabe Sullivan was now standing behind his desk and looking at his daughter. He was totally confused Chloe never left without his permission.  
  
Lex was totally surprised by Chloe's behaviour but didn't show it. He had never seen her act like this but that doesn't say much because he saw her not that often. He looked from Gabe to Chloe and back to Gabe as Chloe spoke again this time in her usual voice because she knew that she would get nowhere with her father if she spoke without emotions in her voice like she had done before.  
  
"Look daddy I'm sorry that I didn't asked you if I could go but I need to go to Metropolis for the next two weeks. It is important if it were not then I wouldn't go but I can't change how it is. So don't be mad I promise I'm not in any trouble. So amh...I don't want to disturb you any longer." She went up to her father kissed his cheek, hugged him and then turned and walked to the door but before she went out her father called her back. Chloe turned around and looked at her father waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Chloe stay out of trouble okay, call me once a day and I think you should take this with you!" in his hand was a credit card. Chloe looked at it and then up into his eyes: "I promise that I will stay out of trouble and to call you once a day but I don't want to take that card with me. It was my decision to go to Metropolis so I will pay for my life there for the next two weeks." She gave him a small smile then turned back to the door and walked away but not without saying goodbye to Mr. Luthor.  
  
Lex was impressed that Chloe didn't took the credit card from her father but also that her father had her allowed to go and that all on her own. He knew that his plant manager had mostly not much of a choice but to let her go. But he thought also that Gabe would have put up more of a fight with his daughter.  
  
He was so deep in his thoughts that Gabe had to call him more than once to get his attention. As he looked in the worried face of his plant manager he assured him that everything was okay. They then finished their meeting and they both drove to their homes.  
  
Chloe was driving down the streets towards her old home: Metropolis. The city where she grew up before her mother had left the family. She loved Smallville but most of the time she missed the city because here she was not an outcast just because of her clothing style or the way she is and here she had friends who liked her for who she is. Back in Smallville she had very few friends it doesn't bother her but it was nice to know that she had friends in Metropolis with whom she could stay in situations like this one.  
  
After a few hours she was finally standing at the front door of her friend's apartment. Under the bell beside the door stood the name Emma Donovan the name of her friend. She knocked three times and then her friend opened her door. As she saw that it was Chloe who was standing at her door she screamed and took the blond girl in a big embrace.  
  
"I can't believe you are here...oh my god I must call everyone they need to know that you are here. Oh I'm sorry were are my manners come in and sit I'll go and make you a coffee and then we call the others alright?" Chloe nodded and with that the black-haired girl went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee.  
  
Half an hour later all her friends were gathered around Chloe and asked her question after question. Together they were about five and the boys weren't even there. As they were all satisfied with the answers they decided to celebrate the return of Chloe next night including the male friends. They also decided to not to tell the guys that Chloe had returned but to surprise them with her long lost friend's presence. Then they all left and Chloe and Emma went to bed.  
  
On the next day Lex went into the Talon to get a coffee as he saw that Clark and Lana were all over each other. Pete sat beside them with his newest girl and they were also over each other.  
  
He thought a moment if he should turn around to leave them to there own put his need for caffeine was too big. So he went up to them and cleared is throat at first nothing happened but after he cleared his throat a second time they jumped apart and looked over to him.  
  
"A coffee, black, to go." he said after Lana had asked him what he wanted. As Lana took the order and prepared the coffee he saw that Clark looked nervous at the door every ten seconds.  
  
As Lex got his coffee he smirked at Clark's nervousness but then asked him: "What is it that you look about every few seconds to the door? Are you in trouble or something?"  
  
Clark jumped lightly as Lex began to spoke but then turned to him: "Oh no I'm not in any trouble at the moment but I think I'm...we are in trouble when we talked to Chloe." he admitted.  
  
"But I thought Chloe talked to you both", he looked at Lana and Pete, "and to your mother? Chloe won't be back for the next two weeks. She told her dad that she talked to you about it."  
  
"Chloe had called me yesterday in the evening but I haven't really listened to her because..." here Lana blushed and looked at Clark, "well I was occupied." she admitted shyly.  
  
"She called me too but I haven't listened to her too because first I was occupied and then I thought that she wanted to tell me something about one of her crazy story's about another meteor-freak." added Pete.  
  
"And my mother...well I haven't talked to here very much since yesterday morning and then in the evening she said something about Chloe but I didn't got it all so I thought it wasn't important because she then had called again. She didn't call again so I thought she would tell me today what she wanted and then Lana and I wanted to tell her about us." told them Clark.  
  
Lex looked thoughtful at the teenagers: So that must be the reason why she had left. She must have felt like an outcast among her friends because they never listened to her. Maybe she left because she knew that Clark and Lana are now an item.   
  
After a minute he said: "It is probably to wonder that she had left I mean do you treat her always like that?" As they didn't answer him he took that as a yes he then added: "You all should think of a way to make it right between you and her." With that he left the teenagers and the Talon and got into his car.  
  
Chloe was woken from the sunlight that was shining into her room she opened one eye and then the other. She decided that it felt good to be back in the city. After five more minutes there was a knock at her door and Emma looked in: "Good you have woken up. Stand up and then we will go and eat breakfast at our favourite café alright?" as Chloe nodded enthusiastically she closed the door again.  
  
Half an hour later Chloe was ready and they walked to a café around the corner of Emma's apartment complex. There was a waitress coming over to them as they sat down they ordered their breakfast and then talked about everything and nothing. As their breakfast had arrived they had Clark, Pete and Lana as topic.  
  
"You know I'm really glad that they are together now I'm over my crush on Clark since a long time..." she was cut of by Emma: "But you are not over your crush with a certain Lex Luthor right?" at that Chloe's face began to redden just a little bit but enough for Emma to see how embarrassed she was. "That was not what I have wanted to say..." and again she was cut of by Emma: "Okay I will let drop that topic for a later time now tell me what you have wanted to say."  
  
"I wanted to say that I'm really happy for them but I can't understand why they didn't talk to me. I mean they are my friends shouldn't I know something like that. Oh and then before I came here I talked to them on the phone to tell them that I'm gone for the next two weeks and they didn't even listened to me. That hurt I mean I get the feeling that I'm not worth it for them to speak to me or of their friendship. It is as if I have wasted all the years in Smallville when my true friends are in Metropolis." She sighed and then added: "Now I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore. I'm sorry for telling you such a bull shit."  
  
"Chloe there is no need for you to apologize, you needed to get it off of you chest but I think that in your words were a little bit of the truth and that you should talk to them when you get home. Till then no more worrying you should have fun while you are here. Okay now that we have cleared that up and it seemed that we have finished our breakfast we are now making a shopping tour. With that they paid their bill and got up.  
  
Meanwhile Lex was driving down the road to Metropolis. There was a business meeting were he would meet his old collage friend Bruce Wayne and then he had a date with Amber Londwood, of course she was a brown-haired young woman. Normally he would look forward to this date but not today because...he didn't know why he doesn't look forward this time exactly but he was sure it was just something he had heard about Amber that he doesn't want to hear maybe there was something about her and his father but he was not sure so he left it and took it to the back of his mind in hope to forget it. It was the first time that he was glad to have a business meeting because then he was occupied for awhile but later when he had his date he was sure that it would be more boring then sitting in a meeting. But maybe Amber surprised him and he could actually have a real conversation with her or he could talk Bruce into coming with him but that he would have to see later. To his surprise he was already at the restaurant where he would meet the others so he parked the car and got out and into the restaurant.  
  
Emma and Chloe were running in one shop after the other till they had the perfect outfit for tonight. They wanted to go in the most popular club that was managed by a friend of Chloe. As they finished their shopping tour they went into a restaurant to eat a late meal. They decided after they saw that there was a business meeting in one corner to sit in the other corner so as not to disturb them when they talked. The restaurant owner a young man in his early twenties with black hair came over to them as he saw who it was. Chloe had worked for him almost every holiday's she had stayed in Metropolis since she was fourteen to get a bit of extra-money. They became friends over the years and so he told her that this restaurant was a heritage from his grandparents. It wasn't very popular as his grandparent owned it but now it was on of the greatest restaurants in the entire town.  
  
"Chloe it's good to see you again how are you. It is a long time that we haven't seen us and Emma nice to meet you again." he said a small smile playing around his lips.  
  
"You are unbelievable Mike Sanders. Does he do that every time you meet?" laughed Chloe and as Emma nodded she added: "You know that is no way to treat your girlfriend right? I think you should change that!"  
  
Now they were all laughing as suddenly one of the business men were approaching them and stopped right in front of them. They stopped laughing and looked up at him. Mike stood up and asked the man if he could help him.  
  
The man nodded and asked then if they could talk in a place a little bit more private. Mike took him in one of the corner that was left over. Chloe and Emma were curious about what they were talking as Mike came back onto the table and the man got back to his. Mike wore a huge smile and sat down.  
  
"So what did he want?" asked Emma and looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"He asked me if Chloe would work here again because he knew you from the days as you were a waitress Ms. Sullivan and he said that you were the best he ever saw or meet." Mikes eyes were dancing with amusement as he looked at Chloe.  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment or is he just a sexiest who wants to rape me because I'm such a pretty little girl and who is now feeding me with honey so that I don't go to the police?" asked Chloe in a serious voice and with a straight face but with a twinkle in her eyes and they burst in laughers again. This time a bit too loud because all the heads of the business men swirled around to look at them but that didn't stop them. After the laughers died down Chloe asked: "So what have you answered him?"  
  
"Oh I have answered him that I'm very sorry but that you are not working here again that you are here on vacation and to see how the business is working. He was very disappointed but understood that you have other goals you want to reach." explained Mike with a big smile and the girls smiled too.  
  
"Okay so I will take what he had said as a compliment. Such a nice man he gives compliments to woman he doesn't even know and in this little hometown of me is not one who can do that. Such a shame maybe I should invite him to Smallville he could teach the other males how to do compliments.  
  
With that Chloe stood up and grinned at Emma: "What do you think should I invite him?" "Don't you dare what are you doing if he is really a rapist?" answered the black-haired girl in a mock voice and they all burst in laughers again. Then Emma stood up too and they said their goodbyes to Mike and Chloe told him: "Say him goodbye from me and that I'm sorry for not working here anymore. We see us tonight." Emma kissed him goodbye and then they were gone.  
  
Lex was bored he thought that this meeting could occupied him but he was totally wrong. The only thing that kept him from simple leaving was Bruce presence. Suddenly one of the men stood up and left the table towards another table with guests. He must be really bored because he can't even remember that other people had arrived. They were laughing but stopped when the man approached them. Then he and the young black-haired guy went into another corner spoke there for a short time and then went to the tables where they were coming from.  
  
The man apologized for leaving and then they heard laugher from the corner in the opposite. He saw a little blond hair between the two dark-haired pair but couldn't see more. The entire time till the girls stood up and left he never took his eyes from that little bit of blond hair he could saw. Suddenly there was the need to stand up and to leave this meeting and running after the girls but he didn't move one muscle. He just sat there and never took his eyes from the door where they had gone out. As Bruce hit him with his elbow in his rips he woke up from his trance and as he looked around him he saw that the others were going to leave.  
  
The dark-haired guy came over to the man who spoke to him earlier and told him that one of the girls was sorry for not working here anymore. As all the others had left Bruce came up behind him: "What's going on A you are acting strange today?"  
  
"I have really no idea what's going on today but I was about to cancel my date so that I could get drunk tonight want to join me?" asked Lex and looked at his friend and after Bruce had nodded he went to Mike and asked him: "Excuse me but you were sitting at that table with two young women can you tell me the name of the blond Lady."  
  
Mike was shocked that Lex Luthor spoke to him when it was not necessary but he was even more shocked as he heard him asked after Chloe.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. What do you want from her anyway? If you hurt her there are many people in this town who want to kick your ass including me! Just to let you know." With that he turned around and left Lex Luthor standing where he was.  
  
Lex shock is had and as Bruce approached him to ask what that was about he silenced him with a simple hand gesture. They then left the restaurant too and went to Lex apartment to dress for a night out.  
  
Chloe stood before the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. Not that bad I must say. I look... her thoughts were broken by Emma. "You look hot and sexy I think I must keep a close eye on you tonight." she said and smiled softly at her friend. Chloe was wearing a red satin top that showed a little bit of her belly and that was held by two strings that were crossing in the middle of her back. In addition she wore a pair of dark blue jeans; her hair was falling lousy around her head in it were black streaks and her make up were a dark eye shadow and lip gloss. Emma was wearing a light blue neck-holder top and a black knee length skirt. Her make up was a blue eye shadow and in addition also lip gloss.  
  
"That won't be necessary Ems I'll be fine on my own but I must say you look stunning yourself. If don't move now we will never make it in time so move." laughed Chloe and not for the first time she was glad to be here. Then they made their way to the club.  
  
Lex didn't know why it bothered him so much that he didn't know who the blond woman from the restaurant was. It was not so that he liked blond- haired girls in that way but something about her reminded him of Chloe Sullivan, the blond reporter from Smallville. He knew that Chloe was special not just because she was a friend of Clark but also because she talked to him as if he was a normal human and not the son of Lionel Luthor. She didn't fear to tell him what she didn't liked on him at his behaviour or at his family.  
  
As Lex broke out of his thoughts he saw that Bruce was staring at him: "Lex? Lex I asked if you are ready? Can we go or have you changed your mind? You are really out of it today, man!"  
  
"That I know!" snapped Lex and then added: "Let's get going." They both made their way to the car sat in the back and told the driver to bring them to the most popular club he knew. The driver nodded and then drove off. As he stopped the car at the entrance to the "Deep Glow" the two friends got out.  
  
TBC  
  
What do you think should they meet there or not? Tell me!!! Reviews please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
AN: Okay people the disclaimer is the same as in the first chapter and please over look all my mistakes. Thanks!!!  
  
Shy Butterfly  
  
As both men were about to walk to the entrance they were stopped by somebody screaming the name of Bruce. They turned to the direction where the scream came from and suddenly Bruce was hugged by a black-haired young woman in a blue neck-holder top and a black skirt.  
  
"Okay Ems I think if you don't let him go you will hug him to death and to be honest I feel a little bit left out." said a person behind the hugging couple. They let go of each other and looked at the person who had obviously spoken to them and grinned.  
  
"Do you really think I would hug my brother to death? (I don't think that Bruce has a sister so I made one up)But we are so sorry come here and we give you a hug too!" said Emma in a mock apologizing voice.  
  
"Liar and no I think I'll pass because the people around us could get the wrong impression." came the sneer replay that reminded Lex to much of Chloe for his own liking. He couldn't see the person who owned this voice because Bruce and his sister if he understood correctly were hiding her. After a few seconds he grew impatience and said so.  
  
They all moved together to the entrance and this time Lex caught a glance of the woman that was a few seconds before hidden by the other two. She had short blond hair with black streaks and her body was in good shape as he saw that it reminded him all the more at Chloe. As he looked more closely at her he saw that it was indeed Chloe. He stopped the entire group as he said: "Ms. Sullivan it is nice to meet you...here but I don't think that you will get in."  
  
As she heard that deep calm voice say her name she whirled around and looked at the smirking face of no other then Lex Luthor.  
  
"Mr. Luthor I think you have no idea of what I'm capable of so stay back and look." With that she winked at him grinned at Emma who grinned back and then walked to the entrance.  
  
The man who stood at the entrance was letting the next few people from the line in the club as Chloe stood next to him and tipped him on the shoulder.  
  
The big bulky man turned around and found himself looking in a very familiar face. After a moment he registered who stood before him and swept her up in his arms and they shared a short kiss and then a big hug.  
  
"Hey Tiger it's good to see you again. How have you been?" he smiled at her and let her down. She smiled back and replayed honestly: "I'm good now but I miss the city and you and all my other friends but I'm here now so it doesn't madder in the moment. But where were you, Jo, as I was here the last time I visited?" she asked in a teasing tune.  
  
"I was out of town...on vacation. As I was back and they told me you had visited I was angry at myself for not seeing you." he explained "But we can talk later when I'm on my break alright?" Chloe nodded and then looked at Emma who took hold of the two men and brought them with her to the entrance. Jo let them in ignoring the protests that were coming from the people in the line.  
  
Lex was shocked as he saw Chloe and the man kissing and hugging and there was a feeling that he couldn't really place. Something like jealousy but he felt never jealous and certainly not because of Chloe. They were not even an item and still he couldn't help himself but feel angry that another man got to hug and kiss her when he didn't.  
  
When Chloe looked back at them he noticed the twinkle in her eyes as she looked at him. She then turned her eyes to Emma and suddenly he was pulled to the entrance. Emma and the bulky man greeted each other with a hug and Chloe was pulling him and Bruce into the club. After a few seconds Emma was beside her and together they looked for their friends.  
  
They found them in the right corner and Emma told Chloe that she should wait her, she would get the other girls and they would meet in the restroom. Both girls turned to Lex and Bruce who were standing behind them and Chloe screamed so that they would hear her: "It was nice meeting you I hope that you have a nice night in the "Deep Glow". Maybe we run into each other again." and Emma added in the direction of her brother: "Oh and Bruce you should save me a dance. Bye." Emma and Bruce hugged one last time and then shook hands with Lex: "It was nice meeting you Mr. Luthor." Then it was Chloe's turn and she shook hands with Bruce and turned to Lex: "I'm sure we will see us again Mr. Luthor." Lex smirked had her and replayed: "It's Lex Chloe, haven't I told you that?" The short blond chose not to give him an answer.  
  
The men said goodbyes but Lex promised himself that he kept a close eye on Chloe but only for Gabe's sake he told himself. He and Bruce turned and walked in the direction of the bar and the women walked in the opposite direction then splitting up, Chloe towards the restroom and Emma towards a table in the right corner.  
  
As Chloe came into the restroom she made sure that nobody was in there and sat down on the sofa that was standing in one corner.  
  
What is Lex Luthor doing here I mean he said he wouldn't go to clubs anymore. I can't believe that why is that happening to me. God if he tells my dad how I have greeted Jo...I'm in so much trouble right now. I mean I hate to say that but he looked really hot and that sexy smirk of him...  
  
"Stop it Chloe it is not good for you to think of him like that. Get a hold of your self: Luthor is a bad guy, Luthor is a bad guy, Luthor is a bad guy. Okay I don't think that will help me." she murmured to herself.  
  
Just as she had said that the door burst open and all the girls came in the last was Emma who closed the door behind her. They explained to Chloe how they want to surprise the others with her presence.  
  
"Okay Tiger listen when we are out of here and settled at our places on the table we make sure that there is one chair free. In the meantime you go to the bar and got the drinks for us. John will be waiting at the bar and is giving them to you then you return to our table set the drinks down and then sat down in the free chair alright?" explained Mara a brown-haired girl that was in Chloe's age. As the blond nodded they split again and began to work on their plan.  
  
Chloe went up to the bar and saw that Lex was sitting there talking to Bruce but she didn't saw John so she decided to asked Kyle the barkeeper where her old friend was. As Kyle saw her coming he went around the bar towards here and swept her up in his arms just like Jo. Kyle greeted her with a kiss on her forehead and she greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hey Tiger it is nice to see you again John had told me about the plan you have to surprise the others and asked me if I could give you the drinks because he wants to see the faces from them when they see you. So I'll just go and make them and you sit so we can talk a little bit."  
  
Chloe nodded and they chatted while Kyle prepared the drinks all the while were people coming to greet Chloe but every time they called her Tiger and Lex wondered why. He saw her coming to the bar but didn't stop talking with Bruce. He saw the greeting between the barkeeper and her it was similar to the greeting with the man at the entrance and the feeling he had then was coming now back to him. Lex wandered why Chloe, his plant manager's under-aged daughter, could wake such feelings in him.  
  
Chloe sat down and talked to the barkeeper and other people that were coming to her and every time he heard them call her Tiger.  
  
Lex grew curious and just as he decided to go to asked her as to why they called her by this name Chloe stood up and left the bar with a try.  
  
She knew that Lex was looking at her as she stood up she could feel his eyes on her back and it made her uncomfortable. She went to the table of her friends and just like Kyle had said John was sitting by them. He grinned at her as he saw her making her way over to the table.  
  
Chloe sat the drinks down but the boys didn't even look at her because they were discussing a basketball game then she sat down but nothing happened. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice that their drinks had arrived.  
  
The girls were surprised they hadn't thought that they would be so dumb to not notice her and were about to speak up as Chloe told them with a shake of her head to be quite.  
  
"That is a nice way to greet a long lost friend. I'm glad to be so important to you that you can't even say hello. You have truly hurt my feelings and I think I'm going to go. Bye." mocked Chloe and as she was about to get up all the boys were throwing them at her and hugging her.  
  
"Okay guys I know now how important I am to you so could you please let go of me because I need air to breath and I need to breath so that I can life and come to visit you a next time." Chloe screamed over the music. All the guys laughed at her statement but let her go and sat back down themselves besides their girlfriends. They talked for a while and the boys were filled in, in Chloe's life in Smallville, why she was back in the city for the next few days and why the girls haven't said a thing about her being back.  
  
Then they went off to the dance floor and began to move the couples together but Chloe all on her own. It didn't bother her because she knew that they would do it and she loved to dance with strangers. This way it was more exiting for her. After two hours of dancing she went back to the table and saw that all the couples were kissing including Emma and Mike.  
  
She sat down and sighed after five more minutes of kissing it was enough: "Can you please stop it I'm getting really depressed here."  
  
"Oh Chloe you know Lex Luthor is still sitting at the bar and staring at you. If I wouldn't know it better I would say he is very possessive of you because every man who gets near you is killed by one of Lex glares. Maybe you should go over to him and kiss him?" teased Emma.  
  
"Have you set that up Emma? God I can't believe you how could you do that? Just because your brother is best friends with Lex doesn't mean that you could set us up. In addiction you should know that he never could like me because I'm not a model and he is a billionaire he can have every woman he want so why me?" as she had ended she stormed of to the dance-floor.  
  
"Ems has you really set her up?" asked Mike and the confusion was evident in his voice.  
  
"Yeah I did but just because I thought that she should act on her feelings. I wanted her to be happy she deserves better then that Kent kid who has hurt her more then once. I called Bruce this morning because I knew that he had today a meeting with Lex and I asked him if he could persuade Lex to come with him and that we would meet us here." admitted Emma.  
  
"Oh Emma how could you! You know how Chloe would react to that. I think you should go after her and talk to her." the others nodded in approval and after a little bit of hesitation Emma stood up and walked towards Chloe.  
  
Lex blood was boiling as he saw that all the men around the table were hugging her. His view was broken as Bruce waved his hand in front of Lex face.  
  
"Lex what is going on you are staring all the time at the friend of my sister..."  
  
"Chloe...her name is Chloe." broke Lex into Bruce's sentence.  
  
"Right Chloe so then you are staring the entire time at Chloe and every time a guy comes near her you glare at them. If Chloe was your girlfriend you had told me that and then she would be sitting with you but she is not so stop the glaring or tell me what's up." Bruce told him in a calm tune.  
  
"I just have a close eye on her for the sake of her father." replayed the bald man.  
  
"That is bull shit A and you know that, so what is really on your mind?" asked his now concerned friend.  
  
"To be honest I have no idea but I hate it when she is kissing or hugging somebody else then me and that's bad because..." here he trailed off but Bruce finished the sentence for him.  
  
"...because a Luthor doesn't feel that kind of feeling. Oh and by the way this feeling is called jealousy. Maybe you should act on your feelings, I mean if you got jealous because somebody is looking at her then you have got it bad. From what I know from Emma she doesn't see you as Lionel Luthors son but as Lex and just as Lex. Today outside of the club she doesn't seem to care that your last name is Luthor and that's why Emma likes her so much. Chloe sees the people for who they are for their actions and not because of their last name." ended Bruce his speech.  
  
As Lex looked back to the table where Chloe and her friends were sitting he saw that Chloe was very angry with Bruce's sister and then she stormed off to the dance floor.  
  
Maybe Bruce was right and he should act on his feelings, he thought and then stood up excused himself by Bruce and walked towards Chloe.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Okay In this chapter Chloe is often called Tiger I'll explain in the later chapters why.  
  
Should I continue? Reviews please? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: Thanks for the reviews!!! And please don't look too much at my mistakes. Shy Butterfly!

The entire time he walked he had his eyes on her and saw that she talked to Emma but that didn't deter him. Before Lex could reach Chloe his view was broken and she had disappeared. He looked around him but couldn't see her then he looked back at the table of her friends but she wasn't sitting with them either he was about to turn around as suddenly Chloe was standing beside him.

"I hope you are not planning on telling my father that you met me here Mr. Luthor!" and as fast as she had appeared she was gone. Now Lex was completely confused what was it about that girl that made him act like a teenager-in-love he could have had a date with a good looking woman but no he decided against it and wanted to get drunk with an old friend. In this club he met of all people Chloe and then Bruce told him that he Lex Luthor was jealous because of Chloe and as he decided to act on his feelings she just disappeared.

He returned to his seat beside Bruce and ordered him another drink as Emma approached them. She took a seat between both men and looked at Lex. After five minutes of her looking at him he decided that enough was enough: "What?" he snapped.

Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then she began to explain: "I want to apologize because...I have set you up with Chloe and as she found out she was mad at me. I have apologized to her too but she said that she was disappointed at me but she understood why I have done it and I think she left because of me. I'm sorry that I'm the reason but I wanted her to be happy with a guy who doesn't hurt her like that Clark Kent. She is an amazing woman with brain and she is good looking too. You know she likes you a lot so I thought if you would meet that she could act on this feeli...shit forget the last sentence you have never heard that from me. I apologize again but I'll better go now." and then Emma hurried away.

Bruce looked at Emma till she had disappeared in the crowd then turned around to look at Lex who sat there dumbfounded. If Emma said the truth why did Chloe then run away from him?

Bruce must have read his mind because he said: You know she was probably scared because she saw all the other women you were out with. I mean they were mostly all models and brunettes right? Chloe is the contrary she is blond and going to be a journalist so what did you accepted? That she would throw herself at you?" asked Bruce and looked in Lex face.

The bald man shook his had and then stood up: "Excuse me but I think I'm going home Bruce I have a lot of thinking to do."

Bruce nodded said that he should call him when he wants to talk and then they said their goodbyes.

On the next day Lex drove back to Smallville. The entire time since he had left Bruce at the club he thought about Chloe and his feelings for her. What he felt for this girl was almost new to him since his mother has died he hadn't felt like this. Bruce was right he had it bad for that girl but he didn't know what he should do now. Chloe wasn't any girl he didn't want to hurt her feelings because he rushed things or because of a stupid action. He decided that he needed to talk to Clark about Chloe to get to know her better to see how her friends see her. He drove to the Talon and walked in to see that Clark was sitting with Lana and Pete at a table. They were in a deep conversation as Lex sat down between Lana and Clark. They stopped their talking and looked up at Lex who looked back at them.

"Hey Lex I'll get you your coffee, the usual?" asked Lana and as Lex nodded she hurried away.

"Hey Lex welcome back, how was Metropolis?" asked Clark.

"Thanks it was good. So have you found a way to apologize to Chloe when she comes back?" asked the bald man.

"No not really but we are working on it but we get the feeling that we don't know Chloe as well as we thought. Do you have an idea?" asked Lana who had returned with Lex's coffee.

"I don't really know but I think Chloe is a person who just wants to know that you are her friends. Maybe you should apologize to her, give her a hug and then show her that she is your friend. But I can't say that it will work because if you get the feeling that you don't know her then I can't know her for sure." Lex stood up and left the Talon to drive home.

Okay so much for talking to Clark and the others to get to know Chloe. Maybe I should call Bruce or his sister she is good friends with Chloe. I need to think about that at a later time he thought as he drove home to the castle.

Chloe in the meantime got a phone call from John who told her that a man wanted to speak to her and that she should come to the club. Chloe told Emma where she was going and then made her way to John and the stranger.

As she walked into the club she saw John behind the bar and a man with blond hair sitting with the back to her. "Okay John here I am." explained Chloe and sat down beside the man at the bar.

"Chloe may I introduce you to Ben Pettigrew if I understood him correctly he is your...!"

"...I'm your older brother." spoke now the blond guy and after he saw the look on Chloe's face that clearly said I don't believe you one minute he explained everything to her.

"Look as unbelievable as it sound it is the truth my mother is Patricia Pettigrew but her birth name was O'Brian. Before our mother married your father she got pregnant by a one-night-stand with my father and left me by him. Every two weeks she would came and visit me. Then after five years you were born and I didn't saw our mother for a very long time and then as you were seven your mother had realized that she didn't love your father anymore and came back to me and my dad."

"Oh fine then I should be glad that she had abandoned me because she had a family waiting for her and not because she hated me. Now that I know that I'm sure I can sleep better." snapped the blond reporter.

"Chloe I know it is hard to understand that all but please listen to me our mother is sick...very sick. Two years ago she became cancer and since then my dad and I have tried to find you. Mum want to explain to you she want to see her daughter one last time. Please come with me I promise we want bother you anymore if you come with me to the hospital and visit her." pleaded the young man.

"To be honest I don't care what she wants but I want to hear from her why she had left. But let me ask you a question: Why was that so hard to find me I mean mum must have known that we would move to Smallville because of dad's promotion. My dad had told me that was the reason she had left." asked a confused Chloe.

Ben shook his head: "Mum knew that he was promoted but she forgot the name of the little town."

Chloe nodded and stood up. She shook hands with John and then left together with her brother the club. They got in the car of Ben and drove towards the hospital where another man similar to Ben but older stood and waited. He introduced himself as Ben's father and husband of her mother. With Chloe between them they walked into the hospital and towards the room were her mother laid.

They stopped by a window trough that she could see a blond woman with an oxygen mask over her mouth. She looked very pale and weak as Chloe walked into the room and sat in a chair beside the bed. The woman looked up as she heard how someone sat down in the chair beside her but her eyes were unfocused so she asked in a very weak voice: "Chloe...Chloe is that you?"

"Yeah...Mum it's me Ben found me and brought me to you." told Chloe in a soft voice.

It appeared a soft smile on her mothers face as Chloe confirmed her notion: "Chloe my little girl...."

"I'm not your little girl you lost the right to call me that as you left and I want to know: Why have you left me? Why did you never call or have written a letter?" questioned the blond girl in a low voice.

"I left you because...Gabe was so happy to have a little girl as you were born that I couldn't take you from him. I left your father because I didn't love him anymore but he deserved...someone who would love him with all her heart. Why I never called or have written was...I don't know maybe because I didn't wanted to hurt you anymore then I had done anyway. Please Chloe forgive me...I didn't want to hurt you...and if you don't want to come back again to visit me I can understand but please forgive me." pleaded her mother.

"I think it is time to forget the past I want to get to know you as long as I can. I'm in Metropolis for the next twelve days and if it's not too much then I'm coming as often as I can to visit you. But now you should rest I'll get a cup of coffee and when you wake up I'm back again." comforted Chloe her mother who shut her eyes and slept.

Chloe stood up and Mr. Pettigrew took the place in the chair. Ben and his sister went to get coffee as they began to get to know each other. They talked about their childhood, about school and the future.

"Ben I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier but I'm glad that you found me and that you brought me back to mum. Thanks!" said Chloe as they drunk their coffee: "Since I was a kid I wished me an older brother and now I've got one that is...weird but in a good way."

Ben laughed but then admitted: "Since I know that I have a little half-sister I always wanted to get to know her and it was okay that you snapped at me because if somebody had told me I have a half-brother I had reacted similar." As Ben had finished his sentence they stood before the hospital room of their mother.

They went into the room and her mother looked up: "Have you got to know each other?"

Both nodded and went to the table that stood in the corner. Then a thought occurred to Chloe: "Can I ask you something mum?" and as her mother nodded she asked: "Does my dad know about the reason why you left and about Ben?"

"I told him...about Ben as we met but...I'm not sure that he knew that I married his father." answered Patricia honestly. Chloe was sad that her father hadn't told her about Ben but she knew that he didn't want to hurt her. Chloe's mother sent both men away so that she could talk with her daughter alone. They talked the entire night and got to know each other the blond now understood better why her mother had left.

As Ben and his father returned Chloe excused herself because she needed to get home and sleep but that she would return in the evening. As she came home Emma was waiting for her: "Chloe where have you been I was worried." And then Chloe explained to Emma what had happened. Chloe had slept four hours as Emma came and woke her: "Tiger I'm sorry but your brother is on the phone it sounded important." Chloe took the phone from Emma and then said: "Ben what's up?" "Chloe you need to come to the hospital mum is going to die they said if we want to see her a last time alive we need to come now. I'll be in five minutes at your friend's apartment and pick you up." Chloe heard the click of the phone and stood up to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later they stood in the room of their mother. Chloe stood in the back and looked at the family of her mother she had the feeling to be out of place to be an intruder. Patricia Pettigrew said goodbye to her husband and sent him out then she talked to Ben apologized for the years she wasn't there for him that she hoped that he and his sister would help each other through this and that he should take care of him and his father she then sent him out too.

"Chloe come here...and sit down," Chloe could see how hard it was for her to speak and that she was in pain so she took her hand and sat down. "Chloe I want to give you this", she gave her a book. "That is my diary...I hope when...you read my...diary that...you get to...know me...better." Chloe nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek: "I'm glad we met again mum and the book is in good hands but now you should rest." said Chloe softly.

Patricia Pettigrew died at two o'clock p.m. with a smile on her face. For Chloe it was all like a bad dream yesterday she had gotten her mother back and today she was gone forever. She hadn't slept or eaten much since her mother had died.

The funeral was a week after she had died. In this week Chloe felt numb eight days before she had gotten her mother back and a week ago she was gone forever. It was just a small funeral but a nice one and after it she couldn't even remember how she got to Emma's apartment.

Emma was great, the whole time she was supportive. She suggested that they should call Chloe's dad but the blond refused because she didn't want to tell him that on the phone. So Emma drove with her to the funeral and stood by her side the entire time.

Since she was seven she never cried in front of other people not even her father and today she couldn't cry for her not in front of the others. That scared her she thought that she is a horrible person because she didn't cry for her but she was totally numb she didn't felt anything. Chloe was in a daze till the funeral was over and she had said goodbye to Ben and his father. She promised him to call if she needed anything and he promised her to keep in touch.

At Emma's place she took a hot shower the water was burning her skin but Chloe longed for the feeling of anything even pain. She thought about the mother she had till she was seven and the woman her mother had become. Her mother was happy with her family, Chloe had seen that and she was glad that she came to the hospital to see her a last time. All the years she had missed her mother so much. But now that she had seen that her mother had died as a happy woman it didn't matter anymore that she had left.

Suddenly the dam that held all her feelings and tears back broke and Chloe cried. She slipped down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her hands and cried out all her pain, anger, sorrow, madness and all the other feelings she had felt since she left Smallville plus the once that came from her mothers death.

As no tears were left over she got out of the shower and dressed in a nightgown. She walked into the living-room where Emma sat and waited for her.

"Feel better now?" asked Emma concerned about her best friend.

Chloe smiled a little smile and then reassured her friend: "Yeah, Emma I want to thank you. You were great all the time and I'm glad that you are my best friend."

Emma was touched by Chloe's words and at a loss for words so she just nodded and motioned for her to sit down. Together they drunk a cup of tea and then they went to bed. On the next day the two weeks were over and Chloe drove back to Smallville.

TBC

AN: In the next chapter Chloe is back in Smallville and meets Lex again. Thanks for you review autumngold() and I promise in the next chapter is more Chlexyness. Tell me how you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Chloe came to the sign of Smallville it was early evening and the blond just wanted to go home and hide in her room. But she stopped at the Talon for a cup of coffee and to tell her friends that she was back. She knew that Lana was working and that meant that Clark was there too. Chloe got out of her car and walked into the Coffee-Shop. She heard her friends talking and laughing at a table that was in a corner near the counter.

The blond didn't want to speak to them not when it seemed that they didn't even miss her. They were happy without her so she decided to sit at another table that was hidden in the shadows. As the waitress came over to her Chloe ordered her latte and as the waitress asked if she should tell Lana that she was back Chloe declared no.

Half an hour had gone since she came into the Talon and Chloe was already on her third cup of coffee. She wished she could go over to her friends and be the happy Chloe with the bright smile but the death of her mother forced her to grow up. She would never be the same and she knew that but it was okay for her.

She heard the bell above the door ring as someone entered the café but she didn't bother to look up.

To say that Chloe was shocked as somebody sat across her would be an understatement. She must have jumped about a mile in the air before she looked up to see who had decided to disturb her. Her shock grew even bigger as she saw that it was Lex Luthor.

"Ms. Sullivan how nice to see you again, how was Metropolis?" asked the young man.

"My name is Chloe, Lex, you should try to use it and Metropolis was...good." answered the blond.

"You are lying I can tell that. You maybe can fool the others but not me so how was your stay at the city and this time I want to hear the truth?!"

As he walked in he saw that she was not sitting with her friends. She looked so lonely even lost that he decided to sit with her. He was shocked to see that she had bags under her eyes as she looked up at him and as she answered him she sounded tired. Now he was really concerned for her.

"I can't Lex not here not with all the happy people around me. I do not even know what I'm doing here I just want to hide." Chloe admitted in a soft voice that showed how lost she was because she never spoke like that in public at least not that he knew.

"Chloe I believe we are friends right," as Chloe nodded he continued, "then you can talk to me. Come with me we can see a movie and if you want to talk then we talk if not that's fine but I want to be there for you."

The blond was totally surprised by Lex offer she didn't know that he could be so comforting but she was unsure because if she would go with him she would tell him and that would cause him pain. He too had lost his mother and she didn't want to bring back the bad memories. But she also knew that she needed a friend somebody to talk to right now so she nodded and both stood up. Lex paid the bill and Chloe murmured a 'Thanks' that Lex almost hadn't heard. They were on their way to the door as Clark appeared beside them.

"Chloe you are back, when did you arrive, why don't you sit down with us and we talk a little bit?" asked the dark-haired guy in one breath.

Chloe wore her bright smile as she looked at Clark but just as Lex, Clark could see that it was a faked one. To answer Clark's questions she just shook her head and just as Clark was going to apologize to her she silenced him with her hand and said: "Not now Clark we talk later!"

Lex spoke because he saw that she wasn't going to give him an explanation.

"Chloe and I were just on our way out. You have heard her she will talk to you...later but now she had an appointment with me." lied Lex easily and went with Chloe out of the door. He had is hand on her back and lead her to his car. They made their way into the car as Chloe's mobile phone rang. Lex sat in the car to give the blond a bit more privacy. As Chloe took the phone out of her back the caller ID said that it was her dad.

"Hey Daddy why are you calling?" asked the girl confused.

"Emma had called and told me about...your mother...I'm sorry sweetheart! Why haven't you called be I would have come!" with a bit of disappointment in his voice answered her father.

"Shit Emma had promised not to call you because I didn't want to tell you over the phone besides I didn't want to hurt you and the news had hurt you. I know you didn't like her alright but it is over now so no need for us to have an argument."

"I'm sorry Chloe I didn't mean to start that.... Where are you now if I can ask?"

Chloe smiled and answered: "Lex had offered me to look a film over at his home and to listen to me if I want to talk so now I'm about to go into the car. We see each other tonight or tomorrow morning because I don't know how long I'm over at Lex's okay?"

"It's about time," murmured her father.

"What do you mean by that daddy!" asked Chloe. She really wanted to know what her father meant but he chose not to answer her.

"Okay sweetheart we see us at the latest tomorrow, have fun and say hello to Lex from me. Bye!" and then the conversation were over and Chloe got into the car.

"My father said hello to you." Lex nodded and started the car. He drove in a normal tempo till Chloe asked him if she could drive them home. The bald man thought for to seconds then stopped the car and they both changed the position. The blond drove fast and Lex wondered why he let her drive but it was nice to see a smile on her face. She was like him when he was in a bad mood he just needed to drove with his car in a high speed and his mood would get better.

The idea of asking him if she could drive the car was spontaneous and she never thought he said yes but now she sat behind the steering-wheel. Chloe wondered why Lex let her drive is car but didn't want to ask because then he would maybe change his mind. She drove as fast as Lex had done sometimes and it felt great. Her mood was better as she stooped the car in front of the mansion. Chloe had driven them towards Lex home in less then ten minutes.

TBC

AN: I know the chapter is short but I wanted that the next chapter could begin at the mansion. I don't know when I'm going to add another chapter because in Berlin the school had started again. Please be patient! Thanks for the reviews!!! Please I need more of them so write me! Tell me what you think!"

Shy Butterfly


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lex was glad that he invited Chloe over he felt good when she was around him. As they arrived at the mansion they went to the movie room. Lex showed Chloe were he kept all his movies and then he went to the kitchen to get popcorn and ice tea. As the young man was back he gave her one glass of tea and he took the other and then Chloe asked him: "Lex you are a working and when you are free you are at the Talon right?" Lex was surprised by this question but he nodded and the blond smiled. She had caught the twinkle of surprise that had showed in his eyes and she was happy that she could surprise him.

"Then I'm asking you Mister why do you have so many movies, I mean you don't have the time to look them all." she said playfully.

The young man chuckled as she called him Mister in that playful tune. He noticed that she seemed more relaxed since they were here. He knew how he felt about her but if he would tell her now Lex feared that she would run away.

Chloe could feel that he looked at her and she decided that he deserved to know the truth.

"I don't want to see a movie anymore Lex. Can we go to the library instead of?"

As Chloe asked him that the young man knew that she trusted him enough to talk to him about what had happened in Metropolis. He nodded and together they moved to the said room.

As they were sitting Chloe was grapping her glass as if her life was hanging on it. Lex saw how nervous she was and tried to help her when he said that she should take in a deep breath. He encouraged her by telling her that she could trust him and that he would not tell one soul what they have talked about. Chloe took one last deep breath and then began: "I don't really know Lex, I really want to tell you but I think that it will bring back bad memories for you. I don't want to hurt you please promise me that if it is too much for you that you will stop me okay?" she looked up to see that Lex looked concerned. But she could see that he was concerned for her. "Chloe you don't need to talk to me about it. Don't feel like you owe me an explanation but I promise I will stop you if it is too much for me."

"Thanks Lex! After the night...at the club," Chloe was blushing, "an old friend called me and said that there was a man who needs to speak to me. So I went to the club to hear him telling me that...that he is my older brother and that my mother wanted to see me. I mean she left me as I was seven and she never made a move to show me that I was her daughter and then she suddenly wanted to see me. I was angry and snapped at Ben. That is the name of my brother and then he tells me that she had...that she was sick and going to die." Lex could see that Chloe was about to start to cry and then a tear rolled down her cheek but Chloe brushed it away took a deep breath and then continued.

"I went with Ben to see her and as I saw her lying there...she was so pale and weak...!" Chloe was lost in her thoughts as Lex took her hand in a gesture of comfort and the blond snapped out of it and continued but the young man didn't let go of her hand.

"She apologized to me and explained everything of why she left and never called or had written. I stayed the night and we got to know each other. About five hours later she had died," another tear rolled down her cheek but this time she didn't brush it away but Lex did. He reached up with his hand cupped her cheek and took his thumb to wipe away the tear. Chloe smiled at him it was soft but it showed that she was feeling a little bit better after talking.

But there was something else showing in her eyes that Lex couldn't really read. It was concern mixed with something else if he didn't know it better he had said it was love because the way Chloe looked at him his mother had done too. She know she was concerned because she knew that her story would remind him of his mother but it was okay is mother would never leave him as long as he didn't forget her. Lex told her that and the concern was gone from her eyes and now he could clearly see that the other feeling was indeed love. Chloe knew that he had seen what she felt and it made her uncomfortable. She needed to get out of here the whole situation made her nervous.

"It is getting dark outside I think I should go...a Lex can you drive me back to the Talon we left my car there?" asked the blond a bit unsure. She didn't know how she should approach Lex after what she had told him and after he had seen what she felt for him so she stood up.

"You know what it is fine I walk back or something like that." said Chloe quickly.

Lex saw how nervous she suddenly seemed and gripped her hands to force her to sit down again. As they were that near to each other Chloe seemed to get more nervous. She didn't look him in the eyes but kept instead her head down. At that the bald man knew that she knew that he knew how she felt about him. He moved her face so that she was looking at him and then he kissed her forehead. Chloe was surprised by his acting that her eyes widened but she recovered quickly and looked puzzled at the man beside her.

"Chloe I know that you like me. Emma let it slip at the club as she came over to apologize for setting us up. I think you should know that I like you too a lot more then I have ever liked anybody since my mother has died. I didn't want to tell you that now because I think that you are dealing enough with the death of your mother and the problems you have with Clark & Co. But you know that I know how you feel about me so it only seemed fair to me to tell you how I feel about you." Lex sounded nervous but Chloe nodded: "then it seems only fair to you when you hear it from me too because Emma doesn't count

Chloe was about to continue but Lex touched her lips with his hand to silence her. Chloe was curious but kept her mouth shut. They stared into each others eyes and into their souls. Chloe once read that eyes were the gates to the human soul and at that time she thought it was bull shit. But now she had changed her mind she could see into Lex soul.

She could see how lonely he was, how much he wanted for his father to love him, to be proud of him and how much he missed his mother. Chloe saw how much he loved his mother how important his friendship to Clark was to him and how scared he was to hurt her because like he had said he had never felt like that before. But she also saw how much she meant to him.

Lex saw how lonely the blond was sometimes too because nobody understood her, how hurt she was as her mother had left and that she felt sometimes like an outsider among her friends. He could see how much she want other people to like her the way she is and how much she loved him but also that she feared to hurt him.

For over an hour they looked at each other as if they would try to memories their faces with all the details. Nobody of them had ever felt so comfortable with another person. They were so engrossed that they didn't hear the knocking on the door and that three teenagers walked in the room. The two boys and the girl couldn't see the faces of the two because they were sitting with their backs to them but because of the silence they thought that they were mad at each other or something like that.

"Hey Lex is everything alright or did Chloe bother you with another interview?" asked the dark-haired guy. Chloe and Lex were startled by the voice that was interrupting their time with each other. Lex stood up from the chair he sat in and walked over to where Clark, Lana and Pete were standing.

"Everything is fine Clark but why did you thought that Chloe would bother me? Back at the Talon I have told you that we had an appointment!" said the bald man annoyed.

Clark looked confused but then smiled and said: "So you are not mad at her because I know how persuade Chloe can be if she wants." Lex shook his head sometimes he wondered if Clark was playing stupid or if he really was that stupid.

"No Clark he is not mad at me because our appointment wasn't because of an interview!" said now the blond who also had stood up.

"But you have no other reason...we thought that was what your appointment was about!" replayed now Pete. He felt uncomfortable because he didn't know what their appointment was about. He heard many things about Lex and one of them was that he forced girls into sleeping with him and as if Chloe could read his mind she said: "Lex didn't forced me to sleep with him if it is that what you were thinking Pete Ross, because if you would overcome your prejudice about Lex then you would see that he is a normal guy with feelings. He is just better at hiding them but to let you know I needed someone to talk to and Lex was there for me because he cared about me and that I can't tell about you." screamed Chloe. The three teenagers were shocked never in their entire friendship had she spoken to them like that. Sure she was sometimes angry with them or in a bad mood but now it hurt them.

Lex wrapped his arms around her back to calm her down. As her breathing had returned to normal he asked her if he should tell the others. Chloe didn't had the energy to speak so she just nodded and Lex sat her back down this time on the sofa so that he could Chloe embrace when she need it. Lana and Pete sat down in the chairs and Clark sat on the floor.

Lex was by the part where Chloe's mother had died as Chloe buried her face deep into Lex's shirt. He hugged her and then told them the rest of the story. As the bald man had ended was a moment of silence between the friends as Pete stood up and kneeled down in front of the blond young woman.

"Chloe I think I'm speaking for us all if I say we are sorry not only because your mother had died but also because we have ignored you. You are our friend mostly our best friend and we are sorry that we made you felt like an outcast among us. Or that we came then to you when we needed something from you and as you needed something from us we turned away. I'm really sorry Chloe please forgive me?"

The others nodded in approval and also apologized then each of them turned to hug her and after that the three said their goodbyes.

Again Chloe and Lex looked into each others eyes neither of them saying anything for a long time but as Chloe yawned Lex whispered in her ear: "Chloe stay...please I promise I just want to hold you tonight and comfort you nothing more...please?" Chloe was touched at his soft voice and it occurred to her that nobody in Smallville really knew Lex not just Lex Luthor business-man. She nodded glad that he was here for her and then the young man stood up and took her in his arms to carry her up to his room.

Together they lay beside each other on the king-size bed, Lex in his boxers and Chloe in her tank top. Lex fingers were moving over Chloe's face remembering every curve and every mole. Her hands were trailing over his arm to his back over the neck and up to his head drawing small circles there.

"Chloe why do all your friends back in Metropolis call you Tiger?" asked Lex suddenly remembering that little detail.

Chloe laughed: "You are asking me that now?" the young man nodded and the blond explained.

"Back in Metropolis I was also a reporter and when I had sat my mind on something then I wouldn't let it go. Just like a tiger who is hunting his prey!"

Chloe smiled as Lex laughed she liked the sound of it. Chloe sat up a little bit and leant over to him Lex stopped to laugh as Chloe took his face in her hands and brushed her lips against his. At the first moment Lex was too surprised to respond but as Chloe lay back down he leant over and kissed her.

Then they spooned against each other and went to sleep. The dreams filled with pictures of each other.

TBC

Thanks for your review autumngold()!!!


	6. Epilog

AN: Thanks to autumngold() again for the review. You are the best!!!

In this Chapter Lex is a little bit out of character but I thought that Lex would look like that on the inside a side that he would hide all the time.

**Epilog**

Chloe woke in the middle of the night because Lex was restless and moving in his sleep because of a nightmare he had. She tried to calm him down by whispering soothing words but it wasn't working so she decided to wake him. The blond shook him gently and the bald man woke up.

He sat up then he looked over to her and Chloe could see how scared he was. So she did the only thing she could do and hugged him. Lex buried his was in her chest and was holding on to Chloe like his life would dependent on her. The young woman was growing really worried as the bald man cried silently in her arms and just then Chloe realized how broken Lex really was.

"Sssh Lex...everything is alright...it was just a nightmare...sssh...!" and as Lex had calmed down she took his face in her hands and brought it up to hers. She looked into his eyes and then kissed one tear after the other away. As she had finished she gave him on final kiss on his forehead and then looked back into his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" she asked. This one sentence made Lex love her all the more not so much because of the question itself but because she said it in such a soft and caring voice and because he could see the worry in her eyes.

"I...I dreamed that...when I wake up that you were gone that you had left me because you thought that this...us would be a mistake." He admitted softly and looked back down.

"Lex look at me," and as he did she continued, "I don't want to leave...I...I love you! I'm not going to leave till you say that I should." responded Chloe.

At that moment he knew that he never would let her walk out of his life. He loved her with all his heart and now he knew that she was feeling the same.

"I love you too and I don't think that you are leaving me anytime soon because I thought of keeping you forever." smiled Lex and Chloe snuggled closer to him and they went back to sleep.

On the next day Chloe and Lex decided that they didn't want to hide their relationship and confronted Chloe's father. They thought that Gabe would be mad or disappointed or something like that but he just smiled and congratulated them.

As he saw the puzzled look on the faces of the couple he explained: "Since I saw you the first time arguing and bantering with each other I thought that you would make a cute couple. I had the feeling that you both had feelings for each other but were to stubborn to admit that they were there. So this", he pointed from one to the other meaning them being an item, "wasn't a surprise for me but I'm really glad that you were honest to me and told me about your relationship." At first they both were shocked but then they smiled and Chloe and her father hugged and Lex and he shook hands.

After two weeks all the people in town got used to Chloe and Lex being a couple and her friends were happy for her. They all could see how much they loved each other and how protective the one was on the other and vica versa.

After collage Chloe became a writer because so she had more time for Lex and she moved to the mansion. Lex and Chloe became more inseparable and a year later they got married. It was just a small wedding but all of their friends were there. Of course Gabe, Clark, Pete and Lana but also Emma, Bruce and Chloe's brother Ben were there and they were glad that Chloe and Lex were so happy with each other.

They all stood outside the mansion because the couple was on their way to their honeymoon. Everybody said goodbye to them and then Chloe and Lex went into the Limo and drove off.

Both were snuggled against each other: "I love you Mrs. Luthor!" said Lex and smiled down at his wife.

"And I love you Mr. Luthor!" replayed Chloe and then they shared a sweet kiss and drove into their new life as husband and wife.

The End

AN: Okay I've finally finished this story. If you had come this far please take the time to review I really would like to know how much you liked it. Thanks Shy Butterfly!!!!!


End file.
